OS DESENHOS SECRETOS E PERDIDOS DE SOKKA
by Teolacio
Summary: Sokka descobre e compra certos desenhos comprometedores. Por causa disso, ele entra em altas confusões com os seus amigos.
1. Chapter 1

OS DESENHOS SECRETOS E PERDIDOS DE SOKKA

Capítulo 1

Sokka estava com a sua velha roupa azul com faixas brancas. Ele usava a sua velha e já habitual bolsa verde com detalhes amarelos comprado em uma cidade que havia passado à pouco tempo. Ele andava por entre uma rua comercial da cidade, olhando distraidamente e sem qualquer interesse, com o seu andar relaxado, braços soltos e passos vagarosos.

As ruas tinham casas de madeiras uma ao lado da outra, com diversos temperos, peixes, frutas e outras mercadorias sobre balcões construídas em bambu. Havia uma quantidade relativamente grande de pessoas trafegando por entre a rua de quase quatro longos passos de largura. Os pedestres eram na faixa de 10 pessoas de roupas verdes, algumas mulheres e senhoras, outros homens e crianças, alguns de chapéu de palha longo, outros carecas.

Em um canto, em um espaço entre uma casa de madeira e outra, havia uma pequena viela. Sokka passava bem próximo a essa viela a um braço e meio de distância dela, sobre a calçada de pedras cor bege, quando ouviu uma voz tentando disfarçar, o chamar:

- Ei garoto de roupa azul.

Sokka parou, tirando um pedaço de fruta entre os dentes com a unha do seu dedinho indicador. Ele se virou para a origem da voz e viu um homem com um manto verde, com uma barba preta descendo na altura de seu umbigo, mas esta barba tinha origem apenas na pele do seu queixo, com os dedos de suas mãos pretos por causa de carvão, rosto também manchado com carvão e cabelos compridos e preso em um grande coque atrás de sua cabeça. Ele estava atrás de um balcão, e ao seu lado havia muitos papeis de desenhos, alem de carvões e lápis de pintura. Mais ao fundo, não era possível enxergar, pois havia uma grande cortina negra tampando a visão.

- Quem, eu? – perguntou o garoto apontando com o dedo indicador para si mesmo na altura do tórax.

- Sim você mesmo, menino de cabelo com rabo de cavalo, você parece ser um homem que gosta das coisas boas da vida e que sabe apreciar uma bela arte de corpo humano.

- Acho que você realmente não me conhece – disse o Sokka, cruzando os braços.

- Nem mesmo nu feminino? – disse o artista, dando uma risadinha e colocando a mão ao lado da boca, como se tentasse esconder das outras pessoas o que dizia.

- Nu feminino! – exclamou o garoto. Ele olhou para um lado, para o outro lado. Depois ele deu um sorriso de safado e se aproximou ao balcão, esticando os olhos para o homem.

O homem retirou a tábua de seu balcão, permitindo que Sokka entrasse no seu pequeno ateliê. O caipira do pólo sul se sentou num banquinho de madeira redondo, quando o artista pegava de dentro de um pequeno baú de madeira com o tamanho o suficiente para caber folhas de papeis. Em suas mãos havia várias folhas cor bege escuro enroladas em tubo, quando ele aproximou-se do cliente e abriu na sua frente um dos desenhos.

A figura desenhada com carvão era uma mulher bonita e deitada em uma cama, nua e em pose sensual. Sokka arregalou os olhos, abriu a boca e começou a babar um pouco no fim dos seus lábios. O homem enrolou novamente as folhas de papeis e disse, com o rosto próximo ao seu ouvido e cochichando:

- É baratinho. Faço para você por apenas algumas moedas.

Sem pensar ele entregou ao homem as várias moedas, colocou as folhas de papel dentro da bolsa com cuidado e de uma forma que a obra não pudesse ser vista por curiosos e não podia ser amassada.

Ele então voltou para a estalagem onde ele, Aang, Katara e Toph estavam hospedados durante alguns dias, para descanso.

Ele entrou no seu quarto de paredes brancas, se dirigiu até a sua cama. Sua cama era um colchão macio de plumas de aves, como ganso, sobre uma Box de madeira, onde havia estrado de bambu segurando o colchão. Ele levantou o colchão com uma das mãos, espiou por todo os lados do quarto, esperando que ninguém o visse, e então colocou as folhas de mulheres peladas entre os estrados.

- Bem, se eu deixar aqui, tenho certeza que ninguém vai encontrar.

Ele colocou o colchão de volta, sentou sobre a cama e então começou a esfregar a palma da mão uma sobre a outra, com um sorriso de tarado:

- A noite eu vou ver todos esses desenhos no sossego.

Era de noite, a grande casa da estalagem era iluminada por pequenas lâmpadas de óleo de peixe penduradas entre as paredes do corredor e dos quartos. As estrelas podiam ser vistas no céu, já que o tempo era limpo e quente.

Sokka engoliu rapidamente o seu pote de arroz, pegando grande quantidade da comida com os dois palitos de madeira rapidamente, morrendo da ansiedade para voltar para o seu quarto. Katara franziu a testa e olhou para o garoto e disse como um aviso:

- Sokka, come devagar a sua janta. Nós não estamos com pressa.

Ele respondeu, com a bochecha cheia de arroz, e já colocando outro monte de arroz na boca:

- Mas eu estou. Não vejo a hora de voltar para o quarto.

Aang não conseguia comer direito ao ver a porqueira de Sokka. O Avatar estava sentado bem na sua frente, do outro lado da mesa do refeitório da estalagem, mexendo na comida sem fome e tentando não ver a veracidade do homem do pólo sul.

Toph, por sua vez, comia calmamente, sentindo o prazer do sabor do arroz papado sobre a sua língua, sem sentir nojo ou outro sentimento, já que ele não podia enxergar isso por ser cega.

Quando o pote estava vazio, apenas com alguns grãos de arroz grudados sobre caoticamente nas paredes do pote, Sokka se levantou da cadeira, largou os pauzinhos de lado dele, sobre a mesa e começou a se retirar do aposento. Ele atravessou por entre as mesas de outros moradores temporários do local, com uma rapidez incrível, quase em corrida.

- Por que será essa pressa toda? – se perguntou Toph, engolindo alguns arrozes que estava agora pouco na sua boca.

- Eu não sei, mas ainda bem que ele já foi. Não ia conseguir jantar ao ver ele comendo como um porco – disse Aang, ainda remexendo na comida com um dos pauzinhos, mas sem colocar nada na boca.

Sokka entrou dentro do seu quarto em um salto. Como um leão em ataque a sua presa, ele foi à direção de sua cama e levantou o colchão em extrema ansiedade. Mas não encontrou absolutamente nada.

Sokka começou a suar debaixo dos braços, enquanto se perguntava em uma voz alta:

- Onde está o meu desenho? Onde está? Eu os deixei aqui? Será que alguém pegou?

Em desespero, ele retirou o colchão de cima do boxe de madeira, retirou os lençóis brancos, revirou suas roupas da mala, mas não estava em lugar algum. Ele parou no centro do quarto, com a roupa manchada de suor, com os olhos arregalados, tudo por causa da vergonha que sentia, das imagens que tinham na sua mente de pessoas vendo as mulheres nuas do desenho e rindo da cara de Sokka.

Ele colocou a mão no rosto e falou para si mesmo quase chorando:

- Pegaram os meus desenhos secretos de mulheres nuas!


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Katara estava sentada num banco de pedra cinza, ao lado de um pequeno jardim circular com coqueiro e algumas plantas de folhas grossas e espinhosas. A praça era grande, com vários bancos espalhados em volta de pequeninos jardins com plantas dentro. Para ser exato, havia sete redondos jardins com separação de pedra, onde cada uma destes jardins havia quatro bancos o circulando. O chão era de cor cinza claro, mas esta cor era motivada pela falta de iluminação. Havia apenas mais três pessoas sentadas em bancos, alem da menina.

A garota estava sentada, completamente relaxada e distraída com as dezenas de estrelas que brilhavam no céu, enquanto ela apoiava o corpo com as duas mãos. Ela, assim como o irmão, vestia sua clássica roupa azul com faixas brancas, mas com corte feminino da tribo do sul, e tinha seu cabelo preso e com a trancinha pendurada ao lado da sua testa.

Sokka se aproximou tremendo de ansiedade, coçando a nuca ao pensar no que ele iria dizer.

- Ai santa mãe água, será que foi ela quem pegou os meus desenhos? Se for ela, com certeza eu vou ter que ouvir um sermão de mãe – disse o garoto enquanto segurava o queixo e estava parado na porta em arco da entrada do jardim, a uma distância de 15 passos.

- Eu posso até imaginar, Katara de pé, corpo dobrado encima de mim, apontando o dedo e falando sem parar:"você é um menino pornográfico. Não foi isso que mamãe queria ver de nós. Não gosto desta infantilidade. Cresça, você já é grande. Blá, blá, blá" – pensou o garoto, enquanto abria e fechava os dedos da sua mão próximo ao seu rosto, fingindo ser a Katara lhe dando bronca e falando sem parar.

Ele se aproximou com passos vagarosos, indecisos e preocupados, enquanto coçava com o dedo o braço, a cabeça, a bochecha e outros devido a sua preocupação, à sua irmã. Já ao lado da irmã, Katara saiu do seu estado catatônico e se dirigiu ao irmão:

- Boa noite Sokka, já está menos ansioso? Já resolveu o que tinha de tanto urgente a fazer?

Sokka sorriu sem graça, pensando comigo:

- Xiiii, pelo jeito que a Katara falou, acho que foi ela quem pegou os meus desenhos.

- Talvez – respondeu Sokka fingindo segurança, mas cruzando os braços de preocupação.

- Sokka, às vezes não consigo entender você – comentou a garota, ajeitando o corpo sobre o banco e se concentrando no irmão.

O garoto se sentou ao lado da irmã e ficou a olhando, enquanto batia rapidamente os seus dedos pousados sobre a sua coxa rapidamente. A menina dobrou o corpo levemente para o outro lado, e então perguntou com as sobrancelhas arqueadas em estranheza:

- Meu irmão, o que foi?

- Eu acho que você está escondendo algo – disse o garoto com o olhar inquisidor.

- Que? Você realmente anda muito estranho ultimamente. Que coisa eu estaria escondendo de você? – disse a Katara.

- Vamos lá Katara, não faça esse joguinho. Eu sei de seu segredo. Vamos lá, o que você quer em troca? – disse o garoto da tribo do sul enquanto pensava consigo mesmo: "Ela está fazendo jogo duro. Acho que a Katara não quer revelar que foi ela quem pegou os meus desenhos, pois ela sabe que mexer nas coisas dos outros é uma coisa feia!".

A menina se levantou, ficou em pé virada para o garoto, e então comentou:

- Eu não tenho nenhum segredo! Agora vê se me deixa em paz.

A menina começou a ficar incomodada com a história de segredo. As suas mãos estavam uma segurando a outra com muita tensão nos músculos, assim como os seus pés apontavam para a saída, como se ela estivesse pronta para fugir correndo. Era possível ver pequenas gotas de suor surgindo em sua pele. A voz estava ligeiramente mais aguda, rápida e desafinada, revelando inconscientemente um estado incômodo.

O garoto também se levantou e segurou o braço da menina enquanto olhava em seus olhos com um olhar seguro e investigativo e dizia com a voz mais grossa do que o normal:

- Eu sei que você tem um segredo. Eu sei que foi você quem...

Neste momento, a menina interrompe as palavras do irmão, tampando o rosto com uma das mãos em vergonha, e falando com a voz descontrolada e chorosa:

- Está bem, está bem. Eu conto a verdade. Eu fiquei com o Jet quando nós ficamos com os "Lutadores da Liberdade" lá no bosque. Eu o beijei na boca. Pronto, está feliz?

Sokka ficou de boca aberta e olhos arregalados devido à novidade que acabara de ouvir. Pensou com a mente em um turbilhão de imagens de lembrança desta época: "Eu não imaginava que ela tinha feito isso!".

- Foi só um Celinho rápido, não foi?

- Não, foi de língua e ficamos quase a noite toda! – revelou a moça, com a bochecha totalmente corada, como se fossem duas maçãs.

- Você O QUÊ? Beijo DE QUÊ? Como assim a noite inteira?

Sokka continuou mais um minuto paralisado. O silêncio era ensurdecedor. Então, o garoto falou enquanto voltada ao normal:

- Er... bem, não era este segredo na qual eu estava falando.

- A não? – perguntou a Katara agora com o rosto totalmente vermelha e completamente envergonhada pelo o que falou. Continuou, coçando a nuca devido à situação que se encontrava agora – bem, aquilo que eu falei foi brincadeira viu.

- Sei, sei... – completou o garoto. Continuou – Olha, eu estava falando sobre o segredo que você tem relacionado a mim! Você não achava mesmo que eu não iria descobrir?

Katara virou o rosto enquanto dava um soco no ar e dizendo para si:

- Droga, eu jurei para a Suki que não contaria nada para você.

O garoto começou a sentir a adrenalina subindo como uma explosão de vulcão. Quase espumando o ácido de seu estômago, ele perguntou com o tom de voz alto e desafinado:

- Como assim SUKI?

- Ela me contou, quando nós fomos ao banheiro, que ela não era mais virgem, e que por isso tinha medo e vergonha de querer algo a mais para você. Ela achava que você não entenderia.

Sokka começou a tremer que nem uma vara verde. Seus pés, pernas, quadris, tórax, braço, mãos e cabeça pareciam uma casa pronta para desmoronar. A sua pele ficou cada vez mais branca e ressecada.

- Ela não é mais vi... vi... vi... – tentou terminar a frase, mas o caipira do pólo sul engasgou na última frase.

Ele caminhou para a direção da saída, cambaleando, totalmente concentrado nas palavras que ecoava em sua mente, não vendo o caminho, os outros bancos e as plantas dos jardins. No meio do caminho, a irmã perguntou intrigada:

- Você não sabia disso? Não acredito. Então deve ser o outro segredo. Por acaso o segredo que você sabe é...

O garoto se virou para Katara com o rosto vermelho e a testa enrugada de raiva. Seus olhos queimavam em ódio quando ele falou:

- NÃO FALE MAIS NADA.

Katara interrompeu e engoliu o resto da frase. Ela pode ver o irmão indo embora a passos fortes e rápidos, passando pelo arco de entrada.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Era de manhã na cidade da nação da terra. O sol estava próximo ao horizonte, e já era possível ver os contornos dos telhados das casas por entre os morros verdes e pequenos que circulavam a cidade. As pessoas ainda dormiam e poucos estavam de pé, andando entre as ruas ou dentro das casas. Um dessas pessoas acordadas era Aang.

O Avatar abriu a porta de madeira do seu quarto vagarosamente, tentando evitar que o objeto rangesse. Ele olhou para um lado, para o outro, mas havia apenas um corredor de paredes brancas e piso de pedra, completamente vazio. Ele então entrou no corredor, legando uma pequena e misteriosa maleta de meio metro, feito de bambu, com uma alça que apenas sua mão cabia nela. Ele foi caminhando lentamente pelo caminho, tentando esgueirar-se de vistas de curiosos.

Porem, ao virar a direita, na esquina do corredor, um curioso colocou a cabeça para o lado de fora do quarto. Ele era Sokka.

- Que raios é aquela maleta que ele está levando? Hum, já sei! Eu posso até ver. O Avatar encontrou os meus desenhos escondidos e, ao invés de jogar fora, ele pegou para ele e decidiu ele aproveitar para ver as mulheres nuas. Mas que sem vergonha, ficando vendo desenhos de nus. Parece um tarado depravado e sem vergonha. Quem é que teria tal depravação? Quem seria tão pornográfico e sujo de sair escondido para ver tais desenhos. E escondido numa maleta?

Ele parou um pouco, pensou, e então, enquanto fingia sorrir por causa da resposta, mas avermelhando a bochecha de vergonha, ele respondeu a sua própria vergonha:

- Eu!

- Bem de qualquer forma, eu vou pegar o Avatar no pulo. Vou seguir o Aang e quando ele for ver os meus desenhos, vou aparecer e o assustar. Nunca mais ele vai querer ver desenho algum – planejou Sokka, terminando de colocar sua corrente branca e grossa no pescoço e partindo pelo corredor.

Sokka o seguiu até a sua saída da estalagem. Aang continuava a carregar a maleta, com um enorme sorriso no rosto e com os olhos brilhantes de alegria. O seu perseguidor sabia o motivo disso, sabia que o que lhe deixava alegra era alguns papeis roubados e escondidos nesta maleta.

Aang continuou a andar, sempre olhando em volta, para ter certeza que não era seguido. As ruas eram apertadas e tinham casas pequenas e algumas de pedras, outras de madeiras, uma ao lado da outra, com janelas fechadas e portas trancadas. Não existia ninguém andando nela alem do Aang e Sokka. Esse, por sua vez, escondia-se atrás das toras de madeira que segurava o telhado da varanda de uma casa. Depois corria e se escondia atrás de uma estátua de um tigre em pedra enorme. Em seguida corria e se escondia atrás de uma carroça com feno.

Após alguns minutos, Aang chegou a uma pequena praça. Na verdade, a praça mais parecia um parquinho para as crianças. Havia nele um escorregador de bambu de tora de madeira marrom escuro, uma trepa-trepa de madeira, balanços presos com corda grossa em árvores, essas árvores eram meia dúzias e enormes com galhos espalhados e fortes, gangorra também de madeira, mas este pintado na cor verde. Havia também um grande poço de areia cor amarela claro, bancos de pedra e canteiros com plantinhas e flores de várias cores.

O menino se sentou em um dos bancos, de costa para a rua e de frente para um dos canteiros de plantinhas que havia atrás deste banco, e ele colocou o que carregava sobre a mureta de pedra que segurava a terra adubada das plantas.

Sokka via todo o seu movimento escondido atrás do escorregados de bambu, olhando por entre os degrais da escada usada para subir no brinquedo. Ele esfregou uma mão na outra rapidamente e sorriu maliciosamente, enquanto comentava para si mesmo e elogiava-se pelo seu plano:

- Sokka, você realmente é genial. O susto que você vai dar no Aang fará com que ele nunca, jamais tenha outra idéia de roubar minhas pornografias para ele ver sozinho. Isso será uma lição que jamais esquecerá.

O garoto esperou Aang retirar o dois pinos de madeira que prendia a tampa nas paredes da maleta, e quando ele retirava lentamente a tampa olhando com um sorriso infantil e olhos brilhantes para dentro dessa, Sokka correu em direção do garoto, pisando sobre a areia do parquinho, parou próximo e falou, com o dedo indicador apontando para ele como se fosse uma arma pronta para disparar, e com a voz intimidadora:

- Aha, eu te peguei Avatar.

Neste momento, os olhos de Aang brilharam fortemente em uma luz branca bem clara, junto com a sua seta que era azul, e agora parecia um show de luzes. Em volta dele começou a rodar uma forte corrente de ar, que levantava areia e folhas das árvores caídas do parquinho. Sokka retraiu o corpo, fez uma cara de surpreso e assustado e disse, antes da bola de ar o atingisse:

- Essa não...

Ele voou quase um metro de distância, caindo fortemente no fofo chão de areia do tanquinho, sentindo vários grãos entrando dentro da sua boca, lhe provocando um horrível sabor de areia suja.

O vento havia parado e o Aang havia saído do estado Avatar,quando Sokka se levantou da areia, guspindo a terra da sua boca para fora e passando a mão em volta dos seus lábios para tirar os grãos de areia que ficara grudado na sua pele.

- Sokka, que susto. O que você faz aqui no parquinho?

- O que eu faço? O que eu faço? – disse o garoto do pólo sul com o tom de voz desesperado e com os braços levantados para cima da cabeça, mostrando-se indignado. Ele continuou, aproximando-se do garoto, enquanto retirava a areia grudada da sua testa – eu estou aqui para pegar o que é meu. Você acha que eu não sei o que você tem escondido nesta maleta?

Aang respondeu com sobrancelhas curvadas e com a cara de dúvida:

- Eu realmente acho que você não sabe.

Sokka estava ao lado do amigo e na frente da maleta e do banco de pedra, com os joelhos encostados neste, quando esticou o braço na direção da tampa da maleta, a segurou, a retirou, colocou as mãos dentro dela para buscar o objeto que tinha dentro dela e falando:

- Sim, eu sei o que tem ai. Você está carregando dentro desta maleta os...

Quando Sokka retirou o objeto dentro da maleta, por entre os dedos da sua mão ele percebeu que não era nenhum papel que estava lá dentro. No meio da sua mão estava um boneco de madeira um pouco maior que o tamanho da sua palma da mão, com articulações no joelho, cotovelo e pescoço do boneco, com a cara e as roupas pintadas com tinta preta e amarela, mas bem desbotadas e quase saindo toda a tinta.

- ...bonecos? – terminou a frase com mais dúvidas do que certezas.

Aang pegou o brinquedo da mão do amigo em um ataque rápido e o colocou de volta à maleta, enquanto tinha a cara brava e dizia com a voz chateada:

- Sim, são os meus bonecos.

Sokka colocou o pé sobre o banco com o objetivo de apóia o corpo, dobrou o corpo para frente e viu dentro da maleta não apenas um brinquedo, mas vários bonecos de madeira.

- Isso são brinquedos, Aang?

- Sim, são brinquedos.

Sokka começou a sorrir, mas tentava segurar a risada. Os lábios estavam grudados um no outro, mas o músculo da face forçava Sokka a gargalhar.

- Eu não sei se você percebeu, mas eu sou um garoto de 12 anos. Doze! Eu devia estar brincando agora, e não com a responsabilidade de salvar o mundo, de aprender a dobrar quatros elementos em tempo Record, pensar em como derrotar um rei ou fugir de mulheres loucas e poderosas como a Azula. Como todo garoto na minha idade nós temos necessidades...

Ao ouvir as palavras necessidades, Sokka não agüentou e começou a gargalhar, enquanto falava:

- E nós, da minha idade, temos OUTRAS necessidades. Uhahahahahahahahahaha.

- Que necessidade? – perguntou o Aang, vendo o amigo sair de cima do banco e caminhando vagarosamente para fora do parquinho.

- Você não entenderia – respondeu o guerreiro, caminhando por entre a terra do chão e as folhas das árvores caídas e espalhadas pelo estado Avatar de Aang, e de costa para o amigo – você não entenderia.

O garotinho viu o amigo diminuindo o tamanho, a cada passo e distância que tomava. Quando ele sumiu da vista, perdendo-se por entre as ruas da cidade, pois ele voltava para a estalagem, Aang retirou uma boneca de madeira com pintura azula no corpo representando a roupa. Ele colocou os dois bonecos um de frente para o outro e falou, como se fosse o boneco quem dizia:

- Cheguei Katara. Como está em casa.

- Está tudo bem. Vamos fazer filhos? – falou novamente Aang, agora afinando a voz, tentando imitar a voz de Katara.

- Vamos – respondeu como se fosse o boneco, que o representa.

- E o meu irmão? – falou Aang novamente com a voz fina e imitando a Katara.

- Dane-se, ele é um bobão e nem sabe o que nós estamos fazendo aqui – respondeu pelo boneco, enquanto o balançava de um lado para outro como se ele tivesse vida.

Então o menino colocou a cabeça cilíndrica dos dois bonecos encostando uma na outra, como se eles se beijassem.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Era de tarde e o ar estava quente devido ao sol que estava no meio do céu. O lado de fora da estalagem tinha uma varanda. A varanda era feita com pilastras de madeira bem clara, com telhas de barro marrom e tinha quase dois passos de largura e uns nove passos de comprimento, que cobria o lado da frente inteiro do estabelecimento. As telhas forneciam sombra para toda a varanda, e o ar que entrava refrescava as pessoas que ali estavam. Na varanda, preso pela parede da frente da estalagem, havia bancos feito de pedra bem lisa e acinzentado em contraste com a cor branca da parede da estalagem. Na parede frontal, havia cinco janelas grandes, na largura de um homem de braços abertos e na altura de meio corpo, com venezianas de madeira rústica. Essas venezianas estavam todas abertas, sendo possível ver o movimento de gente e as coisas lá dentro.

Da rua que passava em frente era possível ver as paredes e as janelas das casas do outro lado, algumas pessoas esparsas com a cor verde e amarelo predominando nas roupas de seus cidadãos, e ouvir os piares dos pássaros sobre os telhados das casas, os latidos de alguns cachorros de vez enquanto e das conversas vindo da janela os das pessoas que passavam pela rua.

Sokka estava sentado nesses bancos da varanda, ao lado de uma das janelas, e próximo da porta de entrada, com os cotovelos sobre o joelho, e o queixo sobre as mãos. Ele olhava para baixo e suspirava chateado pelo seu fracasso em descobrir o paradeiro dos papeis. Seus lábios estavam dobrados como um n, enquanto pensava:

- Droga! Com quem será quem está os meus desenhos? Se eles caíssem nas mãos dos meus amigos, eu seria caçoado. E eu não quero ser caçoado. Mas não tenho a mínima idéia de quem pegou.

Neste momento, uma garota apareceu pela porta da estalagem e viu o garoto. Era Toph. Ela estava vestida com o seu vestido verde musgo, com o colete amarelo claro sobre ele e a sua faixa verde amarela com duas pequenas bolas peludas e brancas, que lhe prendiam o cabelo. Como sempre, ela estava descalça.

- Olá Toph – disse com pouco ânimo o garoto, após virar o rosto para a ver, mas ainda com a cabeça sobre as mãos.

Toph sorriu e sentou ao seu lado, enquanto perguntava:

- Sokka, eu estou te achando tão abatido. Se eu pudesse de ver, acho que veria um rosto horrivelmente horrível agora. O que aconteceu?

- Não foi nada não – disse o garoto, escondendo o fato de ter perdido os seus desenhos.

- Você está mentindo – comentou a garota com as mãos e pés bem fixos na superfície de pedra e sentindo a respiração e a batida do coração dele através da dobra de terra.

- Não, não estou – respondeu o garoto, e então deixou de ficar com o corpo curvo, com o rosto sobre as mãos, para colocá-las ao lado do corpo e o rosto virado para a esquerda, onde a Toph estava sentada.

- Está sim. Eu sinto que algo o incomoda – confirmou a menina, enquanto balançava as mãos, como se quisesse o lembrar de suas capacidade.

- A ta. Bem, é que eu perdi umas coisas minhas ai. – falou Sokka, tentando desconversar.

- Que coisas? – perguntou a garota. Ela tinha os olhos brilhantes devido à curiosidade.

- Umas coisas pessoais... – respondeu Sokka. Ela dobrou o corpo para o lado oposto de onde a garota estava sentada, com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- Pessoais como? – insistiu a menina.

- Como assim "pessoais como"? Oras, pessoais, coisas que não queremos ficar falando sobre isso – falou Sokka enquanto cruzava o braço e tinha o tom da voz mudada de sem ânimo para agitada.

- Fala o que é? Quem sabe, eu não posso ajudar! – explicou a menina com um estranho sorriso no rosto.

- Eu perdi uns papeis, que estavam debaixo da cama – revelou Sokka, enquanto colocou a mão no rosto e segurava a cabeça como o cotovelo sobre a sua coxa.

- Aaaa, eu encontrei esses papeis – revelou a garota de vestido verde. Ela sorriu após a revelação.

Sokka arregalou os olhos e começou a tremer por todos as partes dos músculos. Ele então engasgou para falar, tossiu para liberar do engasgo e por fim falou:

- Você encontrou os meus PAPEIS PERDIDOS? Você não os viu? Você não os espiou não é?

A garota permaneceu parada, sem resposta, olhando para Sokka como se não acreditasse no que ouvia. Então disse para ele, balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro:

- Às vezes eu acho que você tem problema mental, Sokka. Não sei se deu para perceber, mas eu sou "cega".

- É que você anda para um lado e para o outro, fala conosco, agem normalmente... pô Toph, as vezes você não parece ser cega, e eu esqueço – respondeu Sokka.

Fez um silêncio de um minuto. O garoto batia os dedos um contra o outro, ansioso. Ele ficou olhando para a Toph, esperando que ela continuasse a falar sobre mais detalhes do papel. Ela, por sua vez, estava distraída, com uma das pernas cruzadas e sobre a outra perna, mãos atrás da cabeça e corpo encostado relaxadamente sobre o banco.

Por fim, Sokka perguntou com a voz fina por estar quase se matando de curiosidade:

- E então Toph?

- E "então" o que? – respondeu a garota totalmente distraída.

- Onde está os papeis? – perguntou o guerreiro com a voz totalmente alterada. Ao falar, ele colocou as mãos sobre a testa e puxou os seus negros cabelos em desespero.

- Os papeis? A ta, eu rasquei e os joguei fora.

O caipira do sul ficou com um misto de alívio e braveza. Como é que ela poderia ter rasgado e jogado fora algo que era dele, sem ela perguntar para ele? Por outro lado, ao menos foi uma cega quem achou aqueles papeis comprometedores...e os destruiu.

O menino ficou olhando estressado para a menina durante algum tempo, e então, respirou aliviado e voltou a olhar para a rua.

- O que tinha nos papeis? – perguntou a mulher.

Sokka franziu a testa e respondeu constrangido:

- Nada.

- Você está mentindo – falou Toph com a cara totalmente séria e com o rosto virado para a rua, músculos relaxados e mãos e pés bem apoiados na pedra.

- Tinha uns textos meus – falou Sokka.

- Você está mentindo.

Ele cruzou os braços e respondeu:

- Tinhas uns planos meus.

- Você está mentindo.

Ele ficou com o rosto vermelho de raiva. Ele ventilava pelas narinas, não podia chamar de respiração aquilo que acontecia. Ele então falou:

- Eram uns desenhos que eu comprei.

- Hum, agora você falou a verdade – falou Toph.

Sokka respirou profundamente e acalmou-se em seguida. Ele ficou calado por alguns segundo, passando a mão sobre a testa, enxugando o suor que havia aparecido por causa da situação.

Ela então virou o seu rosto para o Sokka e perguntou em seguida, com a voz totalmente despreocupada:

- E o que tinha desenhado nos papeis?

Ele se levantou em um pulo. Tinha os punhos fechados e os músculos dos braços completamente contraídos em raiva. Seu rosto era um vermelhão só. Ele então respondeu aos gritos e completamente fora de si:

- Eu não vou falar o que era. Você é muito enxerida. Ta louco, não posso ter um pingo de privacidade. Que negócio é esse.

Sokka foi na direção da entrada da estalagem, jogando as mãos para trás sobre o ombro. Ele resmungava, reclamava enquanto passava pela porta da entrada e ia à direção de seu quarto:

- Não acredito nisso, tive meu desenho rasgado e ainda quer saber o que era. Pior, pegaram minhas coisas sem permissão e ainda ficam fazendo perguntas...

A garota ouvia as reclamações de Sokka sumindo aos poucos, conforme ele ia distanciando da varanda que ela estava. Quando não conseguia mais ouvir o garoto, Toph gargalhou como nunca havia gargalhado antes:

- Hahahahahahahahahahaahahahaahahahahha. Foi muito engraçado isso. Eu gostaria de ter olhos bons só para ver o rosto de desespero dele. Uhahahahahahahahahahahahaha.

Ela se deitou sobre o banco e colocou a mão sobre a barriga, pois esta doida de tantas risadas que ela dava. Lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos por causa destas gargalhadas.

- Nunca mais na vida dele irá querer ver mulher nua em desenho ou em qualquer outra forma. A não ser, quando for adulta é claro – na última frase, ela corou o rosto.

- Mal sabe ele que com a minha dobra, descobri que havia estranhos papei na cama dele. Eu os peguei e pedi para a moça da recepção me contasse o que estava escrito neles. A coitada quase teve um troço quando viu o que era. Haha. Ele aprendeu a sua lição.

Então ela se levantou do banco com os músculos do rosto doloridos devido às gargalhadas, e foi para o seu quarto, com a alma lavada.

FIM


End file.
